


Cover art for 'Blood Revelations'

by tweese



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweese/pseuds/tweese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I enjoy making art of my characters hehe<br/>Depiction of Ahria Redgrave (13 y/o)<br/>-She loves hoodies with cute animal designs/prints</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for 'Blood Revelations'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550269) by [tweese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweese/pseuds/tweese). 



> I enjoy making art of my characters hehe  
> Depiction of Ahria Redgrave (13 y/o)  
> -She loves hoodies with cute animal designs/prints

[](http://img03.deviantart.net/c0f6/i/2016/079/5/8/ahria_redgrave_devil_may_cry_by_deadxnurse-d9vqxx7.jpg)


End file.
